Io non lo faccio
by snootycinnamon
Summary: Title: Io non lo faccio Author: zimona Pairing: Addison Montgomery/Alex Karev Rating: M Prompt: Io non lo faccio Summary: Una ragazza del Connecticut scopre il proprio corpo ma...


**Title:** Io non lo faccio  
**Author:** zimona  
**Fandom: **Grey's Anatomy  
**Pairing:** Addison Montgomery/Alex Karev  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Io non lo faccio  
**Summary:** Una ragazza del Connecticut scopre il proprio corpo ma...

.

* * *

...

**"Ma dove vai..."** _mi lamentai andando in stanza a chiudere nell'armadio, dentro la mia valigia, la scatola che gli avevo strappato dalle mani, quella con cui aveva cercato di coprire quel rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni. Posai sul comodino la foto con il suo visino di bimbo di 6 anni, affondato in un gattone. Era adorabile. Sì, Alex Karev era adorabile. Rimasi qualche istante a fissarla, quasi in adorazione prima di ricordarmi quello che aveva appena fatto. Grugnii sentendo i suoi mugolii provenire dal salotto mentre mi rimiravo nello specchio, lisciandomi la gonna e sentendo il bordo in rilievo delle autoreggenti. Gli andava bene che aspettavamo ospiti o avrei finito per legarlo al letto e abusare di lui.. Certo che non aiutava facendo così. Mi mordicchiai il labbro a sentirlo gemere a quella maniera e poi un'idea pazza.. se lo faceva lui.._

**"Io non lo faccio. Io non faccio certe cose. Io sono cresciuta in Connecticut. E lì non si fanno certe cose. Io non faccio certe cose."** _quella era la vocina del mio grillo parlante personale ma.. Ma non si diceva che c'era sempre una prima volta? Mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro e lasciai correre le mani sino all'orlo della gonna per sollevarla mentre mi mettevo comoda sul letto. Deglutii divaricando le gambe e, continuando a mordermi il labbro, sospirai per un brivido di piacere quando le dita sfiorarono il pizzo delle mie mutandine._

**"Mmmhh.."** _chiusi gli occhi e ripresi a mordermi il labbro, immaginando che ci fosse Alex lì con me. Fortuna che i suoi gemiti così sonori, mi aiutavano non poco con quella fantasia. Mi feci più audace e scostai le mutandine per sentirmi_ **"Oh.... Dio...."** _ansimai per un nuovo brivido. Non era come quando lo faceva Alex ma forse era giunto il momento di... conoscermi meglio..._ **"Ahh..."** _ansimai ancora, sentendo una scarica di piacere convogliarsi dove stavo facendo la mia conoscenza._

**"Oh... Mmmhhh..."** _mi morsi il labbro inferiore, con decisione, per non rischiare che quei gemiti diventassero troppo sonori. Deglutii e presi più confidenza, accarezzandomi tutt'attorno al clitoride. Non potevo crederci. Io, Addison Forbes Montgomery, mi stavo masturbando. E mi sentivo letteralmente bruciare tanto che, con la mano libera, a tastoni, cercai sul comodino il telecomando del riscaldamento per abbassarlo al minimo ed evitare di squagliarmi. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante da spiegare perchè c'era una pozza sul letto. Beh... azzardai a mandare un dito in profondità e_ **"Oddio..."**_ il bagnato c'era davvero, come quando lo faceva Alex. Mi concentrai sui miei sensi. No, meno di quando lo faceva lui. Riportai il dito umido più in superficie, tornando ad accarezzarmi circolarmente, ma sfiorando più spesso il clitoride, strappandomi gemiti molto facilmente. Era incredibile come riuscissi a controllarmi con le mie dita. Con quelle di Alex, o peggio ancora, con la sua lingua, era impossibile riuscirci. Sospirai leccandomi le labbra, scoprendo quel lato di me, che tutto sommato era diverso da come mi si era mostrato con gli altri e da come mi si mostrava con lui. Mi contorsi appena sul letto, cercando con le labbra e con i denti il cuscino, per sfogare un gemito che sapevo sarebbe stato più sonoro degli altri. Sentii il mio corpo scosso da un brivido e presi ad accarezzarmi pesantemente in cerca di quello che mi dava Alex. Mugolai ancora, portandomi l'altra mano alle labbra, accarezzandole piano e poi mordicchiandomi la punta delle dita. Era un mix di voglia di voler resistere e... voglia di venire... Mi presi del tempo per pensarci su ma intanto non smettevo di accarezzarmi, leggermente più coccolosa, ma continuando a strapparmi degli intensi mugolii. Lo stavo davvero facendo: mi stavo portando al limite._

**"Oh... Alex..."** _ansimai lasciando che quella fantasia prendesse corpo in maniera ancora più definita. Lasciai scivolare la mano libera sul seno, giocando pesantemente da subito e cercando il capezzolo con le dita. Gemetti ancora a quella iniziativa e mi accarezzai con più decisione anche in mezzo alle gambe, restando alla continua ricerca d'aria, sentivo il cuore pomparmi nelle orecchie e il corpo fremere_ **"Oh... sì..."** _mi leccai le labbra e ripresi a mordicchiarmi il labbro per cercare di zittirmi, senza accorgermi che di mugolii suoi non se ne sentivano più, tanto avevo le orecchie piene dei miei... Mi puntellai con i piedi sul letto e spinsi il dito medio in profondità, continuando ad accarezzarmi col pollice e lasciando andare un gemito sonoro, spezzato da un altro brivido e da un'ondata di umido. Mi inumidii le labbra e strinsi la presa sul mio seno, giocando più spavaldamente con il capezzolo_ **"Mmmhhh... Alex..."** _ansimai iniziando a stantuffarmi con l'altro dito, cercando di imitare i suoi gesti e i suoi movimenti dentro e su di me_ **"A...Alex! Lo... lo sto facendo..."** _sospirai buttando fuori tutta l'aria che avevo appena preso e nel nascondere il viso di lato, nel cuscino, mi resi conto che era là, sulla porta della stanza, i pantaloni abbassati e l'elastico dei boxer sotto alla sua eccitazione imponente, la sua mano che la accarezzava._

**"Lo... lo sto facendo..."** _ripetei come se non fosse pure troppo chiaro. Aumentai la velocità delle dita, soprattutto sul clitoride, puntando i miei occhi accesi, nei suoi, dopo aver scannerizzato il suo corpo.. Dio.. la sua mano che si muoveva là.. _**"Mmmhh lo stai facendo..."** _mi sussurrò all'orecchio, dopo essersi liberato dei vestiti e sdraiato accanto a me, guidandomi la mano per schiacciarmi di più il clitoride_ **"Rilassati Adds."** _suggerì guidandomi un altro dito in me_ **"Com'è ora?"**  
_Spalancai la bocca, gemendo sentendo come diventava tutto più intenso a seguire le sue indicazioni e vedendo il suo pene così gonfio di eccitazione_ **"Oddio.... è.... mmmhhh..."**

**"Ti.. ti piace? Ti piace che lo faccia per te?"** _gli chiesi sentendomi quasi senza freni. Non che ci volesse un genio a capirlo, bastava guardare i suoi occhi scurirsi per il desiderio.._ **"Voglio che ti conosca."** _soffiò nel mio orecchio, sbottonandomi la camicetta e tirandomi giù le coppe del reggiseno _**"Non sarà come la mia lingua ma.."** _mi prese la mano libera e mi leccò le dita, succhiandole appena, usando la stessa perizia che avevo io nel leccare il suo membro, e d'improvviso le posò sul mio capezzolo turgido_ **"Gioca, piccola."**

_E, a giudicare dai suoi piani, il gioco sarebbe durato ancora molto.. Mi tirò via le dita da dentro e me le guidò sul clitoride, facendomelo prendere tra indice e pollice. Approfittando delle mie unghie corte da chirurgo, le guidò a pizzicarlo appena._ **"E' come quando te lo mordo."** _e nel mentre mi mordicchiò il fianco, bagnandosi le dita con i miei umori e succhiandosele subito dopo. _**"Oppure.."** _mi guidò la mano, di modo che mi penetrassi di nuovo con le dita ma, invece che accarezzarmi il clitoride con il pollice, mi fece appoggiare il palmo, pesante, così che mentre mi stantuffavo, mi accarezzassi pure, mentre lui restava a contemplarmi, sdraiato al mio fianco ad accarezzarsi con la mano bagnata dal mio piacere._

**"A....Alex.... Io... io voglio che godiamo... io... io non ce la faccio più..."** _gemetti sonoramente: quel nuovo modo pesante di fare e lui che si accarezzava così.. Era decisamente troppo! _**"Non spostarla."** _soffiò al mio orecchio, coprendo la mia mano con la sua e congiungendole per accarezzarmi. Mi leccò il collo, lasciando anche una scia di baci più che umidi sino al mio seno per far sparire il capezzolo nella sua bocca, succhiando avido e prendendo in bocca quanto più seno possibile. Mugolò facendomi bagnare di più ancora_ **"Dio quanto sei stretta.." **_soffiò sul mio capezzolo, umido dalla sua saliva, mentre lasciava scivolare il medio in dentro di me e tirarlo fuori un istante dopo._

_Ormai non parlavo neppure più... erano solo gemiti, mugolii, ansimi.... Se stavo morendo, non mi sarei fatta rianimare pur di averne ancora. Divaricai meglio le gambe e sollevai il bacino, rabbrividendo per il suo respiro bollente sul seno bagnato._

_Intrufolò l'indice sotto il mio palmo e accarezzò pesante il nervetto del clitoride, mentre mi mordicchiava il seno. _**"Ad alcune questo fa venire... vediamo se resisti?"** _mi chiese con quel suo tono curioso e quell'aria stronza, come se volesse sperimentare una qualche tortura. _**"Immagina che sia la mia lingua."** _mi disse anche. _**"Se... se lo immagino... vengo subito..."** _sussurrai in risposta, timida, vergognandomi._ **"Io sono venuto un po'."** _mi confessò con voce soffice _**"Sentendoti mugolare e guardandoti."**

**"Oh Alex!"** _a quella confessione, e alle sue mani esperte su di me, venni all'istante, sebbene mi opponessi con tutte le mie forze (ormai poche per la verità), nascondendo il viso nel suo petto per soffocare tutti quei gemiti che non accenavano a placarsi. La mano tesa in uno spasmo, stringeva il mio basso ventre che si sfogava di piacere._ **"Sei bellissima, Adds."** _mi sussurrò all'orecchio accarezzandomi la guancia con la punta del naso e con le labbra, aiutandomi a prolungare quel piacere che mi aveva presa._

**"E sarebbe bellissimo succhiar via tutto questo..."** _socchiuse gli occhi premendo la mia mano contro tutto quell'umido._ **"Ti prego.. Fallo.. Fallo, ti prego. Ma.. ma se dici a qualcuno che ti ho pregato così.. Sei un uomo morto, Karev."**

...

**

* * *

**

.

_Spero vi sia piaciuta e se è così, o anche no, lasciate un parere, suggerimenti, richieste.. E ricordate.. Reviews are life :)_


End file.
